It is known to use tents, for example, to erect field camps having a plurality of tents as living quarters and to combine tents in order to provide field hospitals. An advantage of such tented field camps is that they are relatively simple to transport and do not need to be particularly costly. A major drawback with canvas field hospitals is, however, that if canvas is contaminated by blood, for example, the sterilization process is both time-consuming and expensive. During such a sterilization process, it is not possible to utilize the field hospital for its intended use. It is also known to use converted containers, for example, for the erection of field hospitals. An advantage of such field hospitals is that they are durable and are relatively easily sterilized. A major drawback with field hospitals made of containers is, however, that they are very costly and also bulky to transport.